


Stormborn and the Seven Crows

by Jwriter_77



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 7kingdoms in ruins, A lot actually, Aerys was a good man, Alternate Universe, Dragons, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Jon Snow Knows Something, Snow White - Freeform, bamf characters, band of runaways, long live the resistance, revolutions, so many characters - Freeform, the wall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jwriter_77/pseuds/Jwriter_77
Summary: A retelling of Snow White Game of Thrones style. So, a lot of pointless monologues, incest, gruesome deaths, cannibalism, boobs and dragons.





	Stormborn and the Seven Crows

**Author's Note:**

> Watched Snow White and the Huntsman and got inspired.
> 
> Unedited.

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a beautiful princess called Daenerys Targaryen, or Stormborn as the little princess insisted she be called. The princess was adored throughout the seven kingdoms as much for her defiant spirit as for her beauty.

As the youngest, and the only daughter, her father, King Aerys spoilt the little princess rotten and she was the apple of his eye. The two would often take long walks on the castle grounds and King Aerys would listen attentively as Daenerys told him story after story about dragons, princesses and handsome princes.

One day during their long walks, Princess Daenerys and King Aerys came across a little pigeon struggling to get up and fly.

"Father! The birdie is hurt!" Daenerys cried running to the pigeon.

"It must have broken its wing. Don't worry sweetling, it will heal in time." King Aerys said smiling down at his daughter.

"I'll look after it," Daenerys said, carefully picking up the injured animal and gently caressing it.

King Aerys' smile widened and he crouched down to his daughter's level. "You possess a rare beauty, my love. In here." He tapped her chest. "Never lose it. It will serve you well when you become queen."

"Queen? But I don't want to be queen father. Viserys is going to be king and his wife will be queen. I'm going to be the castle maester!" Daenerys declared proudly.

King Aerys laughed and kissed his daughter's forehead. She reminded him of his late wife so much, sometimes it hurt. The long, shiny silvery hair, the big bright amethyst eyes, the skin pale as snow, and that smart mouth. Daenerys was Rhaella reborn.

"Father," Daenerys said after minutes of silence between the two.

"Yes, my love."

"Do you think Viserys will be a good king?" She asked softly. As if she was afraid her older brother might jump out and hear her. The two siblings never got close. Prince Viserys couldn't stand Daenerys and the little princess knew it was because he resented her and blamed her for their mother's death. Queen Rhaella had died in childbirth and Viserys never let Daenerys forget it.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well... you always say to be a great ruler, one needs to be a good person. They need to care about others and think about what's best for the 7 kingdoms."

"You don't think your brother could be that person?" King Aerys asked. But he already knew the answer, and lately, it was causing him sleepless nights.

Daenerys only shrugged. Her brother wasn't a very nice person. He would say the cruellest, vilest things to Daenerys and when her father or Ser Barristan weren't looking- he'd hit her or push her really hard. He was also cruel to the kingsguard and the workers around the castle.

"Dany?" King Aerys questioned.

"I'm only 10. What do I know," Daenerys shrugged. That's what her brother would always say when she questioned the mean, ugly things he did.

Before Aerys could say something else, Daenerys beat him to it. "Race you to the castle, last one there is dragon poop!"

Daenerys sprinted, albeit carefully, to the castle and King Aerys smiled and shook his head. As he walked back to the castle he thought about what his daughter had said about Viserys. King Aerys knew where her doubts came from. His only remaining son was- peculiar, at times. The Targaryens were known for their tempers, yes, but with Viserys it was magnified. He got furious over the smallest of things and demanded the harshest of punishments. King Aerys had hoped he would change as he grew older, but his temper only grew worse.

So to answer his daughter's question; no, King Aerys didn't think Viserys would be a good king. In fact, the mere thought of him being king scared Aerys. 

"Ser Barristan," He turned to his most trusted kingsguard and friend. "Please get me Maester Krowney, tell him to make haste. It's urgent."

"At once, your grace" Ser Barristan bowed and left.

King Aerys was going to disinherit Viserys. He loved his son, he really did, but he also loved the seven kingdoms. And they deserved better. They deserved a ruler who was just, commanded respect, someone with a strong sense of justice but also with a gentle heart. And even though she was only 10 summers old, King Aerys knew his daughter was Westeros’ best hope. He liked to think he was a good king, but he knew with the right guidance and the right people on her side, his daughter would far surpass him. He just hoped he lived long enough to see her sit on the throne their ancestors had forged and fought with fire and blood to keep.

He didn't.

The next winter was the harshest in living memory and in his old age, the King was frail, weak and passed away. Daenerys was inconsolable. Viserys didn't shed a single tear and was crowned King a moon later. Maester Krowney had mysteriously died a day after the king, and the knowledge of the letter disinheriting Viserys, died with him.

Now, King, Viserys had a wide variety of woman to marry. Tywin Lannister, who was the late king's hand offered his only daughter, Cersei, and in return, House Lannister would swear fealty to House Targaryen in perpetuity.

Viserys, of course, agreed. Cersei was a couple of years older than him but she was known as the fairest beauty in all the seven kingdoms. He thought himself a very lucky man. 

The two got married within a week and it was the biggest, most lavish wedding in all of history. The day after the wedding weekend, Princess Daenerys got up very early and sneaked out to the gardens to pick her new good sister some flowers. She spent an hour picking them out and arranging them in a beautiful fashion. Her father always said she had a talent for it.

Her father. She missed him so much. She felt like a part of her died when he died. He was her best friend, her confidant, her hero and now he was gone. She couldn't stop crying for days after he died. Only Viserys' wedding had lifted her spirits. Daenerys loved weddings! But unfortunately, she wasn't invited and was made to stay in her room the entire 3 days. But Daenerys understood, a person’s wedding day was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives, and they shouldn’t look at the crowd and see the face of someone who took away their mother. No, Daenerys wasn’t angry with her brother, maybe disappointed, but that was all.

When she was done picking the flowers, she washed her hands and ran back to the castle to find her new good sister. It didn't take long, Daenerys ran into her at the dining halls.

"Lady Cersei!" She called out. Cersei turned to her and gave her a smile. Daenerys smiled back, her brother's wife really was beautiful. Some called her the most beautiful woman in all the lands. 

"It's Queen Cersei now isn't it?"

"Oh, my mistake." Daenerys blushed. "Queen Cersei, these are for you"

The new queen inspected the flowers and took them from Daenerys' hands. She hated flowers. She'd throw them out the second the little princess turned away.

"That's kind, little bird. Especially when it is said that yours is the face of true beauty in this continent." Cersei said almost bitterly. Daenerys blushed and looked down, "This all must be difficult for you. I, too, lost my parents when I was a young girl. But I feel that you and I are bound. I feel it there. Your heart." _You will be the ruin of me._

"Oh wife, there you are. And you're with Dany." Viserys said frowning. "Is there a fire in your room sweet sister?"

"Fire? No," Daenerys shook her head. Even if there was, fire did nothing to her. Daenerys had put her hand in an open flame many a times and nothing happened. Fire did not harm dragons.

"Then I'm confused as to why you're out of your room!" Viserys shouted.

"I just wanted-"

"You just wanted to defy my orders! I told you, I don't ever want to see that murdering face of yours!"

Daenerys felt hot tears run down her face but refused to wipe them away.

"And I told you, if you disobey my orders one more time I'll throw you in the dungeons." Viserys snarled. "Ser Barristan!"

"Viserys! Please no! I was just getting the new queen flowers! Please, Viserys I'm your sister!" Daenerys begging as more tears ran down her face.

"Take her to the dungeons!" Viserys bellowed.

"My king, perhaps there is another-"

"You dare question your king?" Cersei asked Ser Barristan.

"Of course not my queen. I'll take her there immediately." Ser Barristan bowed his head and grabbed a screaming and struggling Daenerys to the dungeons.

"Forgive me Aerys." He whispered.

For the next 10 years, so poisonous was the reign of King Viserys and Queen Cersei, that nature turned on itself and people turned on each other. The seven kingdoms got poorer, there were more riots in the capital, but the king and queen did not care. They had better things to worry themselves about, like throwing lavish parties and increasing the taxes in the land.

Daenerys was kept in the dungeons and with each year passing, the princess grew more beautiful. Ser Barristan would steal extra clothes, food, blankets and books for the princess. He would keep her company and every year on her nameday, he brought her a small piece of lemon cake from the kitchens and a small gift.

But today was the most important nameday in a young woman's life. Daenerys was turning one and twenty. She knew today would be just like any other nameday but her heart couldn't stop racing. She had a feeling something was going to happen today, something big.

"Princess,"

"Ser Barristan!" Daenerys smiled and walked to the old man. If it weren't for bars between them, she would have hugged him.

"Happy 21st nameday!"

"Thank you Ser Barristan!"

"I have a gift for you. Your father wanted to give you these himself, but since he's unable to. I'm happy to do it in his stead." He opened the food door and gave Daenerys a bag. Daenerys smiled as she took the bag. Ser Barristan always gave her the best gifts! On her 18th nameday, he had given Daenerys her late mother's ring and she had never taken it off.

"But- how?" She asked in astonishment when she opened the bag. There were 3 large dragon eggs. Cream, green and black. 

"Your father. I don't know where or how he got them but he wanted you to have him on your 21st nameday. The years have turned them into dust but-"

"They're beautiful! Thank you Ser Barristan!" Daenerys cried.

"And as per tradition. A slice of lemon cake. And a gift from me and the other guys." Barristan handed Daenerys the cake and a stack of books.

"Thank you so much Ser Barristan! I appreciate you more than you'll ever know."

Ser Barristan smiled sadly, "It's the least I could do, my princess. I'm sorry you're still in here."

"It's not your fault. How is he?" Daenerys asked quietly. Even though her brother hated her, she could never hate him. He was her only living relative.

"Paranoid, cruel, oblivious to what's going on in his own chambers."

Daenerys nodded sadly and Barristan took his leave, leaving Daenerys alone with her thoughts. She looked at the dragon eggs and smiled. She wished her father were here with her. She missed him terribly, and though she never knew them, she missed her mother and older brother Rhaegar as well. Looking at the small fire she had lit that morning to keep warm, Daenerys suddenly got an idea.

She took wood from her week's supply and formed a circle around her. She took some of her old books and tore the pages, also adding them to the wood. She then lit a fire around herself and lay down with her dragon eggs close to her chest.

As the fire blazed and twirled around her, Daenerys thought about all she had lost, and wept. She wept for her father and for her mother. She wept for Rhaegar who was taken too soon and she wept for Viserys. She wept for the 7 kingdoms and she wept for herself. She wept till darkness overcame her.

\--

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she noticed something was wrong. Then she felt it, she felt weakness run through her body.

"Get me the red witch!" Queen Cersei demanded and Lancel hurried out the room. He returned minutes later with a tall, slender, beautiful woman with very red hair.

"My queen," The woman bowed. She wore a beautiful smirk on her face.

"Look into the flames and tell me I’m still the fairest of them all!" Cersei shouted.

Melisandre moved closer to the fire and uttered some words in Valyrian. The fire blazed and Melisandre frowned. "My queen, though you remain fair, on this day, one has come of age fairer even than you. She is the reason your powers wane."

"Who is it?" Queen Cersei asked with an ugly scowl on her face.

"Stormborn," Was all Melisandre said.

"Daenerys? That pathetic little whore? I should have killed her when she was a child!" Queen Cersei threw her goblet across the room.

"Be warned. Her good heart and her fire are all that can destroy you. But she is also your salvation, my queen. Take her heart in your hand and you shall never again need to consume youth. You shall never again weaken or age. You shall be immortal.”

"Jaime!" Cersei shouted, "Sweet brother, bring me, my dear good sister!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Should I carry on or nah? 
> 
> Curious, looking at the character tags and just guessing, who do you think the 7 Crows are? (Hint: some are female)


End file.
